Revenge
by allyxocorbin
Summary: Ryan wants to get even with Troy by stealing Gabriella's heart, but he'll have to get through Chad first, more complete summary inside. Chaylor, Troyella, Chadpay
1. Trailer

I will start posting this story on **January 1, 2009**.

**Better Summary**: In high school, Ryan Evans was the West High Knight's mascot and was beaten up three times by the East High Basketball team, specifically Troy Bolton. Now they're in college at the University of Albuquerque and Troy is dating beautiful Gabriella Montez from San Diego, California. Wanting to get revenge on Troy, Ryan pretends to be gay and moves in with Gabriella and her roommate Taylor McKessie from Tempe, Arizona who's dating Chad Danforth. Will Ryan's revenge work or will his sister's secret relationship with Chad throw it off?

**Trailer:**

_Shows West High Knight's mascot getting beaten up by members of the East High Varsity Boys Basketball Team_

"Go for it, Bolton," a voice says. "Show you're man enough to be on varsity."

_Shows Troy throwing punches into the gut of the mascot then shows the mascot falling to the ground and the East High boys running off. Mascot pulls off his head and reveals he is Ryan Evans._

_Similar events happen two more times but this time it's Troy Bolton telling new varsity team members to hit the mascot while he holds the mascot down._

_Shows Ryan going into a class and seeing Gabriella Montez for the first time and falling hard for her, but too shy to speak to her._

_Fast forward three years_

_Shows Gabriella walking into one of Ryan's classes and him smiling because he is finally ready to ask her out. Follow him out the door then watch his expression when he sees Gabriella greet Troy with a hug and kiss. He clamps his fist._

"You'll be sorry, Troy Bolton, I'll make you pay for what you've done."

_Shows Ryan going to his sister Sharpay for help._

"Just pretend you're gay."

_Shows Ryan walk past a picture of his sister and Chad Danforth from a few weeks ago._

**Characters:**

**Ryan Evans** - West High graduate and Theater major at the University of Albuquerque

**Chad Danforth **- East High graduate, dating Taylor McKessie, special friend of Sharpay Evans, best friends with Troy Bolton

**Taylor McKessie** - Hails from Tempe, Arizona, dating Chad Danforth, best friends with Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilsen

**Sharpay Evans** - West High graduate, special friend of Chad Danforth

**Troy Bolton **- East High graduate, dating Gabriella Montez, best friends with Chad Danforth

**Gabriella Montez **- Hails from San Diego, California, dating Troy Bolton, best friends with Gabriella Montez and Kelsi Neilsen

**Kelsi Nielsen** - Hails from Russia, returns to Russia for a year, best friends with Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie


	2. Chapter 1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I want to quickly thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story (especially XxXbRoWnIeBbZxXx, CuteANDSexxxy17, anoddapple, cornique chaylor girl and chaylorlover101) and added it to their story alert list. If you've read any of my stuff before you'll no doubt notice that these chapters are a lot shorter than chapters in my other stories. I was originally going to write this as a short story, but then I decided I wanted to write it as a chapter story... just a short chapter story.. so here we go.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Roommates Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie tearfully hugged their roommate Kelsi Nielsen goodbye.

"I can't believe you're going away for a whole year," Gabriella said. "What are we going to do without you?"

"It's only a year," Kelsi giggled. "I'll be back before you know it. With presents."

"Screw presents, stay here," Taylor said. "Russia doesn't need you as much as we do."

"I'll write you emails every day," Kelsi promised. "But I really have to go." She breathed in a full breath of air when her friends finally let go. "I'll see you guys in 360 days."

"Bye Kelsi!" Her friends called as she headed towards security. With each step she took in line she felt a piece of her heart being left. She had been born and raised in Russia by her Russian mother and American father and had jumped at the chance of going to school in the United States. Thanks to her dual-citizenship the transition to Russian high schooler to United States college student had been easy, especially because of her roommates freshman year, Gabriella and Taylor. Now, two years later, she was headed to Russia to help take care of her mother and father while her older sisters had babies.

Gabriella and Taylor's trip to the University of Albuquerque hadn't been as grand as Kelsi's. Taylor was from Tempe, Arizona and Gabriella was from San Diego, California and they were dating best friends, and Albuquerque natives, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton, respectively. The boys were almost a permanent fixture at the three bedroom apartment Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor had shared, not that Kelsi had minded. She had three older brothers so having boys in the house seemed normal.

"I miss her already," Gabriella sighed as she looped her arm through Taylor's. "A year is way too long to be away from your best friend."

"I agree, so don't you ever leave me," Taylor teased as they made their way to her car. "I wish there was some way we could afford not to get another roommate, it doesn't feel right to fill Kelsi's room."

"I know, but there's no way we can afford to let that room sit open," Gabriella replied as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, I'm calling about the room you have for rent," an obviously male voice said. "Do I have the right number?"

"You have the right number, but we're looking at female applicants only," Gabriella replied.

"Would it help if I told you I'm gay?" The guy asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we really only want a female roommate," Gabriella stated. "So if you'll-"

"You're the fourth person to turn me down today," the guy said, his voice weakening with emotion. "I just need a place to stay for a little while, until I get my feet back on the ground. My boyfriend of six months just broke up with me and said he was moving to San Francisco to be with his new boyfriend."

"Oh my God, how heartless is that?" Gabriella said. "Tell you what, meet me and my friend at the Green Pepper in twenty minutes and we'll talk."

"Thank you," he said. "My name is Ryan, by the way."

"We'll see you there," Gabriella smiled and hung up the phone.

"Why are we meeting a guy at the Green Pepper?" Taylor inquired.

"He's gay and his boyfriend just left him for another guy," Gabriella replied. "And I thought it wouldn't hurt to go meet the guy."

"Uh, hello, is safety not a concern for you?" Taylor asked.

"The Green Pepper is a very public place," Gabriella stated. "He won't try anything and if we take him to the apartment we'll just make sure Troy and Chad are there."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Taylor shook her head.

"Trust me, everything will be fine," Gabriella smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Well good news... I finished this story last night...of course the last 6 chapters are sitting in Cate's inbox waiting for her to have a few minutes to edit them.. so what that means updating wise is that I'll be updating every 2 or 3 days (unless I get an overwhelming amount of feedback which would mean I'd update the next day). I had been going back and forth for days trying to figure out how I wanted to end the story and what I wanted to do with all the characters, but I think I've figured it out. :-D

Anyway, thanks to Kikyz, cornique chaylor girl, XxXbRoWnIeBbZxXx, lilmissmonique, CuteANDSexxxy17 and chaylorlover101 for reviewing the last chapter. As for the request to make it longer it's not supposed to be a long story and the only thing to make it longer would be filler content and filler isn't important to this story. This is just a quick and dirty (or not so dirty compaired to my other stories) story that will act as filler as I try to figure out what I'm going to write next.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Taylor stated as she and Gabriella got back into to their apartment after meeting with Ryan. They had found him to be very nice and charming and after discussing it for a couple minutes in the girls' room they decided to let him move in on a trial basis. "I still think we should have let Chad and Troy meet him before we agreed to let him move in."

"They'll be here when he gets here," Gabriella stated. She smiled when she heard Troy and Chad's voices coming in from outside. "In fact they're here now." She opened the front door and let the boys in.

"Hey," Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He gave her a kiss while Chad greeted Taylor in a similar fashion. "I'm glad you invited us over."

"Yeah, we figured out how to make it possible for you two to live here without getting a roommate," Chad stated.

"Oh, really?" Taylor looked at Gabriella. "How so?"

"We'll move in," Troy stated. "Now there's no way I'll actually share a room with Chad, but if we kept our stuff in Kelsi's old room we could-"

"We actually found a roommate today," Gabriella cut him off. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"_He_?" Chad and Troy chorused.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "But I know what you're thinking and you don't have to worry about it. He's gay. He'll probably be more interested in seeing you two naked than Taylor or I."

"And you're ok with this?" Chad asked his very conservative girlfriend.

"He needed a place to stay," she shrugged. "And it's only a trial basis for now." She nervously tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It definitely won't be like having three girls in the apartment, but he's gay, right?"

"Just lock your door at night and lock the bathroom door when you go in," Chad advised. "Where did you meet this guy anyway?"

"He called about our posting on facebook," Gabriella stated. "And we saw his student ID so we know he actually goes here."

"What else do you know about him?" Troy asked.

"He's from Albuquerque," Gabriella shrugged. "He's a Theater major."

"That's it? That's all you know about a stranger guy who's moving in with you?" Chad gawked. "Are you two mental?!"

All four looked at the door when they heard a knock.

"You two sit down and be nice," Gabriella hissed before she answered the door. "Hey Ryan, come on in." She stepped aside and let the tall, lanky guy dressed in white shorts, a pink polo shirt, white slip on loafers and a fedora hat into the apartment.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," Ryan smiled brightly. He nudged her playfully. "Who're the hotties?"

"They're taken," Gabriella giggled. "That's Troy, he's my boyfriend and the one with the crazy hair is Chad, Taylor's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan smiled at them. "Where can I put my stuff?"

"Oh! Come on I'll show you to your room," Gabriella smiled, slipping her arm through his. "Taylor why don't you grab the lease information and meet us back here."

"What did Ryan say his last name was?" Chad asked once the girls and Ryan were out of earshot.

"He didn't say," Troy stated. "Why?"

"He just looks familiar," Chad shrugged. "I feel like I should know who he is, but I can't put my finger on it."


	4. Chapter 3

I realize the story is kind of slow starting, but it'll start picking up with the next chapter. This chapter is where you're really introduced to Ryan. Enjoy!

Thanks to chaylorlover101 and CuteANDSexxxy17 for reviewing the last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Ryan Evans grinned as closed the door to his bedroom that night. His plan was working out just as he had hoped and best of all, Troy Bolton wouldn't know what hit him.

"Pay backs a bitch," he muttered to himself as he got ready for bed.

Growing up in Albuquerque, New Mexico it was easy to see that the city favored sports over the arts, especially the hometown hotshots Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. They attended rival high schools, him at West High and them at East High, and he had had a couple run-ins with them. Of course, they didn't know it had been him who they ran into.

For three of the four years he was at West High he was the school's mascot. It was a job he enjoyed, except when he got picked on by the other teams' players. That's how he met Troy Bolton. His first run-in with Troy was during sophomore year when East High's varsity team did a hazing event with their newest members in which they beat the West High mascot up after the game. The beating had given Ryan a black eye and bruises all over his body.

The next year, Troy had been the one to hold Ryan and turn his mascot head around so he couldn't see where the punches were coming from. Ryan had been more prepared during senior year and had given somebody a kick the face as he struggled to keep from getting beaten up, but it still happened.

After the first beating, Ryan had tried to get help from the school's principal, but the principal had laughed in his face. Even at West High, Troy Bolton was viewed as the city's golden boy and he could do no wrong. The principal told him unless Ryan had proof that he had been beaten up by the East High basketball team then there was nothing the principal could do. In the years that followed, Ryan tried to collect proof that it was the East High basketball team doing the beatings, but every year his plan failed and he was left black and blue.

But now they were all in college and after laying low for a few years, Ryan was ready to get his revenge on Troy Bolton and company. He had thought briefly about letting bygones be bygones, but then he saw her. Gabriella Montez, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She had been in his history class freshman year, but hadn't blinked an eye in his direction. She was a hard worker and a dedicated student, he liked girls like that.

He hadn't been able to work up the guts to approach her before that class ended and she wasn't in any of his classes until last spring, their junior year when she was in his math class. Having waited what seemed like forever to talk to her, he had a hard time sitting still throughout the class and could barely contain his excitement when the professor excused them. He followed her out into the hall and was about to call out her name when he saw her go into Troy Bolton's arms and kiss him.

It was in that moment as he watched Troy kiss the girl he wanted to be with that Ryan decided it was time to get even with Troy Bolton. He just wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

Enter quiet Kelsi Nielsen, the pianist from the last musical he had been in. On opening night, he had watched from afar as Gabriella, Troy and two friends greeted Kelsi backstage after the show with flowers.

Further research, aka Kelsi's facebook page, told him that Kelsi was actually Gabriella's roommate, but it also gave him devastating news. Kelsi was returning home to Russia for a year.

Then he saw the "looking for a roommate" posting that Gabriella had posted. It was perfect except for one little thing. They only wanted a female roommate.

Enter his twin sister Sharpay. He begged for her to move in with Gabriella and her friend and invite him over, but she refused, saying she wasn't going to give up her condo to go live with two complete strangers.

Then she suggested that he could pretend to be gay then if there was any hesitation on the girls' part, to make up a sob story about having his boyfriend run off with another man. Her plan had worked and Ryan was very happy to claim her as his sister.

With Gabriella, and Taylor, believing he was gay, they would let them into their private world. He could only imagine the things he would see and experience with the girls. He had seen that movie with Brittany Murphy where she lived with her gay best friend and she had walked around in her underwear and read books in the nude. Of course, he didn't think Gabriella and Taylor would go that far, but only time would tell.

He'd whew and charm Gabriella right under Troy's nose. Make her fall in love with him then tell her that he'd forget about guys if she would be with him.

There was only one hitch in his plan that he didn't intend on, Chad Danforth. He knew Chad and Troy were best friends, but Ryan felt like he had seen Chad some place before and not on the basketball court or at any of the beatings. He had seen Chad somewhere more recently, but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	5. Chapter 4

So I meant to post this about four hours ago...but I got distracted when NCIS Season 1 Disc 2 came in the mail today.... I love that show!! I think Abby is the greatest! Anyway... my plan is to update this story every three days until I'm done posting it. I'm leaving for vacation a week from today but I plan to update the story while I'm gone and then when I get back...so you guys won't have to wait for me to get back. The story picks up from here...so get ready!!

Just so you guys know, it was this chapter alone that made me waver between rating this story T or M... the mentions are so brief that I decided to make the story rated T though.

Special thanks to xXMXx, chaylorlover101, and uteANDSexxxy17 for reviewing the last chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"It's been a week," Chad stated he and Taylor sat in her room. "When are you guys going to send Ryan on his way?"

"Actually, we've decided to let him move in," Taylor replied.

"What?" Chad baulked. "You don't know the guy Taylor!"

"I know more about him than you do," Taylor countered. "And I don't know why you're so against him Chad, he's gay. He won't try anything."

"I just don't trust him," Chad stated. "There's just something fishy about him."

"Why because he doesn't like girls?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Chad replied.

"I didn't know you were homophobic, Chad," Taylor accused. "He's a person just like you and me."

"But he's not like you or me," Chad argued. "I'm telling you the truth, Tay, there's something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

"You know, Gabriella was worried about how Troy would react, but he's taken it really well and you're the one acting like a baby," Taylor said.

"Well excuse me for trying to look out for my girlfriend," Chad snapped.

"Ex-girlfriend," Taylor stated as she grabbed his shoes and threw them at him. "Get out and call me when you grow up."

"Fine, I will," Chad shoved his feet into his shoes. Then grabbed his stuff and slammed her bedroom door on the way out. He passed Ryan in the hall and gave him a quick glance. He knew him from somewhere, he knew he did.

Leaving the apartment, Chad threw his stuff into his truck and drove to his safe haven. He parked his truck in the underground parking garage then rode the elevator up to her floor. He knocked on her door and shoved his hands in his pockets while he waited for her to answer.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up again," Sharpay Evans smiled when she opened her door. "Have another fight with Taylor?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as she let him into her condo.

"You never do," Sharpay muttered as she grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed one to him. "How ya been, curly top?"

"Do we have to talk?" Chad asked.

"Of course not," she grinned as she stood up. She closed the blinds on her window then came over to him and straddled his lap. "You know, if you stopped seeing Taylor we could do this whenever you wanted…"

"I love Taylor, Shar, we just have our moments," he stated.

"Do you love me?" Sharpay asked as she ground her lower body into his.

"Of course I do," he grinned. "You're my girl, Shar, you have been since high school."

"Good answer," Sharpay smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled her body towards him and attacked her breasts with his mouth.

A couple hours later, Chad climbed out of Sharpay's bed and gave her plump lips a kiss before getting dressed. It was all a routine for them. She didn't want to be tied down to one guy and he wanted to be with one girl, but whenever Taylor broke up with him (which was about every four to six weeks depending on her mood) he would go to Sharpay for comfort. In high school, she had been his Friday night backup plan, always available and willing to spend the evening with him.

Now he would go to the gym, shower then work out. He'd do that for an hour before he'd drive home all sweaty and stinky and find Taylor waiting for him in his room wanting to apologize for breaking up with him.

Except his plan was thrown for a loop when he passed by a picture on Sharpay's dresser and saw Ryan's smiling face staring back at him with Sharpay next to him in the picture. He felt like hitting himself. How could he have not remembered Ryan's face after walking past this very picture so many times? Then another picture caught his eye, he grabbed the picture of himself and Sharpay that he had taken at a party the last time he and Taylor had broken up and in the corner of the picture he saw Ryan making out with one girl while another gave him a blow job.

"Gay my ass," Chad muttered. He left Sharpay's room with the picture and called Troy's cell phone.

"Talk to me," Troy greeted.

"Where are you?" Chad asked.

"At Gabriella's since we both know Taylor is waiting for you at our place," Troy stated. "Why, where are you?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop by Gabriella's house in five minutes," Chad said before hanging up.

He hurried to the coffee shop and got there just as Troy was sitting down at a table.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"You know how I told you that I knew Ryan from some where?" Troy nodded. "He's Sharpay's brother."

"Sharpay, as in your high school fuck buddy Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah her," Chad nodded. "And he's not gay, I have proof."

"Let's see it," Troy said.

Chad showed him the picture. "That was taken six weeks ago at a party," he stated. "He doesn't look very gay, does he?"

"No, he doesn't," Troy agreed. "But hey, Sharpay looks great. I haven't seen her since high school." He glanced at his watch. "I gotta get back, I told Gabriella that you locked your keys in your car and that I would be back in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'm going to stay here for awhile," Chad replied. "Maybe I'll call up Sharpay and ask her some questions about why her brother suddenly decided to be gay."

"Sounds like a plan," Troy nodded. "But you shouldn't keep Taylor waiting too long."

Neither Chad nor Troy noticed the person sitting a few tables away who hadn't turned a page in the newspaper he was looking at the whole time they talked.

------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I told you things are picking up now!! Chapter 5 will be posted on Monday!


	6. Chapter 5

I'm taking a break from my homework right now so I thought I'd come update the story for you all. But anyway... I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, it was a lot of fun to write. I still haven't decided what my next project will be, but it'll either be another Chaylor or a Chadpay...

Thanks to CuteANDSexxxy17, cornique chaylor girl and chaylorlover101 for reviewing the last chapter! I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Ryan was mad as he made his way up to his sister's condo.

"Ryan, what a surprise," Sharpay said, letting him in. "What are you doing here?"

"Was Chad Danforth here tonight?" Ryan demanded.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Sharpay sassed as she went into her kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"I want to know how he found out I'm your brother," Ryan stated.

"He may have seen a picture or two," Sharpay shrugged. "You know over the years."

"He was at a party with you six weeks ago, I remember seeing him there now," Ryan stated. "He said he had a picture of me not looking very gay and I want to know how he got it."

"I don't know what picture you're talking about," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "The only picture I took that night was of me and him."

"Let me see it," Ryan ordered.

"It's upstairs on my dresser," Sharpay stated. "I'll go get it." She went upstairs and noticed immediately that the picture she was looking for wasn't there.

"What's taking so long?" Ryan shouted up the stairs.

"Getting dressed," Sharpay lied as she looked on the floor around her dresser. With a sigh she left her room. "I can't find it, I guess-"

She froze when she saw Ryan sitting in front of her computer looking at her pictures folder and the hundreds of pictures of her and Chad in various states of undress, most of them recent.

"You're sleeping with him," Ryan stated. "You're fucking the guy who has something over me." He laughed out loud. "This is great! You're the best sister ever."

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked when she watched him copy some pictures onto his jump drive. "What are you doing with those?"

"Making sure that Chad doesn't squeal on me," Ryan smiled. "After all, I'm his girlfriend's roommate."

"Wait, you're living with Taylor?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup," Ryan grinned. "And your little fuck buddy better watch his back." He dropped the jump drive into his pocket. "Sweet dreams, Sharpay."

After stopping at a 24 hour photo copy shop, Ryan drove home with a smile on his face and planned to go straight to his room when he got there. But instead, he found himself face to face with Chad and Troy.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "I love your shirt, Troy, it makes your blue eyes sparkle."

"We're onto your little scheme, Evans," Chad stated, trying to sound tough.

"You might be singing a different tune after you see what I have," Ryan told him. "Do you want Troy to see the pictures too or do you want to do it in private?"

"What pictures?" Chad asked.

"Ones of you and Sharpay," Ryan smirked as he pushed past the two guys and headed for the balcony.

"What is he talking about?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, let me handle this," Chad said as he followed Ryan. "What the hell are you talking about, Ryan?"

"I found these on my sister's computer," Ryan grinned as he handed two pictures to Chad and watched as the other man's eyes grew wide.

"Those are old," Chad shook his head. "Sharpay and I haven't done anything since high school."

"But wait, isn't that the tattoo you got eight weeks ago?" Ryan asked, pointing to the T on Chad's left peck. "I'm pretty sure Taylor said it was eight weeks ago that you got it. For her birthday I think it was."

"So what, those pictures are just of two old friends," Chad shrugged. "We were hanging out at the pool."

"You seem to be missing my point here, Chad," Ryan stated. "You know something about me that I clearly don't want Gabriella to know and what do you know, you're messing around with my sister behind Taylor's back."

"I'm not doing anything behind Taylor's back," Chad argued. "They only time I've slept with Sharpay is after Taylor has broken up with me."

"Slept with, huh? And here I just thought you were kissing her," Ryan smirked. "Might I suggest you keep your knowledge about me not being gay to yourself and tell Troy the same or I'll have to let Taylor in on what you've been doing during your brief breakups."

"That's blackmail!" Chad exclaimed. "You can't blackmail me!"

"Watch me," Ryan stated. "If you or Troy show Gabriella that picture of me from that party, consider yourself permanently broken up with Taylor."

The sound of the sliding door opening caught their attention and Ryan shoved the pictures into his pocket when they saw Taylor.

"Everything alright out here?" She asked. "Troy said it looked like you two were fighting."

"We're peachy," Ryan smiled. "Well I'll let you two be alone." He winked at Taylor. "Don't be too loud, we share a wall."


	7. Chapter 6

Okay so I am totally like AHH!! right now... I leave for a five day vacation tomorrow!! WOOHOO!! :-D So my update Sunday will come from my hotel room in Hawaii :-D So anyway... I hope you guys like this chapter... only four more after this.

So thanks to chaylorlover101, CuteANDSexxxy17 and naughtycate for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock!!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Troy watched as Chad paced in front of him in the middle of their living room. "So let me get this straight, we know that Ryan isn't gay and you have proof, yet we can't say anything?"

"Yeah, Troy, that's what I'm saying," Chad sighed.

"Why can't we tell them? This Ryan guy is trying to pull a fast one over their eyes!"

"It's complicated, Troy," Chad snapped. "There's more than just what you can see, ok?"

"But you have the picture, Chad, just bust him!"

"I can't!" Chad exclaimed.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Troy asked. "Wait for him to make a pass at our girlfriends?"

"Look, we're already over there all the time, so we'll just make sure he's never there with them alone," Chad stated. "You take the first shift, I have to go somewhere."

Chad left the apartment and drove over to Sharpay's condo. He took the stairs up to her floor and knocked on the door until his knuckles were red.

Just as he was pulling his cell phone out to call her, it rang and it was her.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call you," he stated.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Your place, where are you?"

"Your place."

"Wait there, I'll meet you there."

Chad ran down the stairs to his car then drove home. He found Sharpay sitting in her pink convertible then led her upstairs to his and Troy's apartment.

"We need to talk," Chad stated once he had grabbed them both drinks. "Your brother is blackmailing me."

"I know," Sharpay nodded. "But he only has the pictures I did for that sensual photo contest I entered last month and a couple of older ones. He didn't find the folders that had the risqué pictures or videos in it."

"I know that is supposed to make me feel a little better, but he's threatening to show Taylor those pictures, Sharpay," Chad sighed. "I mean, what if he decides to get more pictures from your computer and does find them?"

"He won't, because I deleted them this morning," Sharpay stated. "I bought professional shredding software for my computer, so all of the pictures and videos of us together since high school have been erased."

"Thank you," Chad sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to lose all of that stuff, a lot of those pictures were really good. You're a very talented photographer."

"Well this whole thing with Ryan is kind of my idea," Sharpay admitted.

"What?" Chad looked at her dumbfounded.

"He came to me a few weeks ago asking me to move in with two girls so he could get with one of them under their boyfriend's nose. I told him I wouldn't do it, but suggested that he pretend to be gay so they would let him live with them," she explained. "I had no idea until last night that one of the girls was Taylor."

"So who is he trying to get with?" Chad asked. "Taylor or Gabriella?"

"Gabriella," she replied.

"But why?" Chad asked.

"He hates Troy."

"Why? Troy and Ryan have never met until now."

"Ryan was the Mascot at West High…"

"And Troy was involved in the beatings…"

Sharpay nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Greetings from sunny Honolulu! It really sucks to think about this, but my vacation is half over :( It's been a lot of fun though...if you minus the long plane ride and the not-what-we-were-expecting hotel room... we've played in the water, sat on the beach, saw the house our mom grew up in, went to the North Shore, went shopping and today we went to the Hard Rock Cafe for lunch :-D Tomorrow night we're going to a luau and possibly back to the North Shore. Anyway, I really need to get some homework done while the others are gone so enjoy the chapter and I'll update Wednesday after I get home.

Special mahalo (thank you in Hawaiian) to CuteANDSexxxy17 and chaylorlover10 for reviewing the last chapter.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Chad had gone back and forth between telling Troy about Ryan's motives, but had eventually decided that his friend didn't need to worry about it. Ryan's scheme had gone past just being about him getting his revenge on Troy, it was now against Chad as well.

As the weeks passed, Troy and Chad made an extra effort to not leave Gabriella and Taylor alone with Ryan for very long, but they couldn't stop the chummy relationship that was building between their girlfriends and Ryan.

Even though Chad knew, in theory, that Taylor would be safe from Ryan's wandering hands and looks, he still wasn't comfortable leaving her in the apartment with just Ryan. Though he wondered if she knew something was up, because she kept giving him these looks as if she was trying to figure something out, especially when he asked to stay at her place while she was at class.

Then one morning it happened. Taylor had already left for class and he was trying to decide whether or not to get up. His full bladder won and he climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom. He opened the door then paused when he heard laughter coming from the bathroom.

Quietly, he stepped out of Taylor's room and saw that the bathroom door was ajar. His eyes moved to the mirror and he saw Gabriella standing in a towel with Ryan standing next to her in a pair of boxers.

"See I have no butt," Gabriella laughed.

"Yes, you do," Ryan smirked. "See?" He grabbed Gabriella's butt cheeks and squeezed them over her towel.

"Ryan!" Gabriella squealed with laughter.

Unable to take it anymore, Chad knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open. "I need to use the toilet."

"Ok, I'm done anyway," Gabriella grinned. She walked past him and disappeared into her room.

"Let me know when you're done, I need to take a shower," Ryan smirked as he left the bathroom. "A cold one, if you catch my drift."

Chad clenched his fists as he went into the bathroom. He did his business then got dressed. Ryan was taking his scheme too far and it had to stop now. And even though it meant he might lose the thing that mattered most to him, Chad was the only one who could stop it.

Instead of going to class, Chad drove to Sharpay's condo to talk to her, but she was gone and her landlord said she had moved out a few days ago.

Confused Chad went to his and Troy's apartment and found his best friend sitting on the couch.

"You got a letter today," Troy stated. "From somebody in New York City."

Recognizing Sharpay's hand writing, Chad tore open the letter and read.

_Chad,__  
By the time you get this letter I will be living in New York City and starting my new life. This whole situation between you and my brother has made me realize that we need to grow up. You love Taylor more than you ever loved me. The fact that you can say you love her to me and especially to her proves that, because you've never told me you loved me. That is why I'm moving myself away from the situation. I know you'll reach a point where you decide that you can't put up with my brother anymore and you'll have to tell Taylor about the two of us, but you can tell her you ended things.  
Love always,  
Sharpay_

"Who's it from?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay," Chad replied. "She moved to New York City."

"Why would she send you a letter?" The second the words crossed Troy's mouth a look of shock came over his face. "You're sleeping with Sharpay. That's why you couldn't stop Ryan."

Chad nodded.

"How could you do that to Taylor!" Troy exclaimed. "I thought you loved her, Chad."

"I do love Taylor," Chad stated. "Which is why I went over to Sharpay's house to tell her that we had to end things, but she was already gone."

"What does Ryan have on you?" Troy asked.

"Pictures of me and Sharpay half or completely naked," Chad sighed.

"And if you show her and Gabriella the picture of him and the girls he'll show your pictures?"

"Exactly," Chad nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do," Chad sighed. "Tell Taylor myself."

---------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!! :-D


	9. Chapter 8

BRRRRR!!! I've been back for about three hours now and I'm ready to go back to Hawaii where it's nice and warm! My sibs and I flew redeye home and I'm really tired. The whole trip was awesome though...we went to a luau called Paradise Cove and there are some fine lookin' male hula dancers there if you know what I'm saying ;) Then yesterday we went to Sea Life Park and watched a dolphin show and took pictures of other sea aniamls. It was really fun. The worst part of the trip was sitting in the airport last night for 6 hours which we had to do because our parents' flight to another of the islands left 4 hours before our flight home left...that majorly sucked. But I totally recommend going to Hawaii!

Anyway... haha back to what I came to do :-D Fair warning... this chapter is kinda on the sad side...

Thanks to CuteANDSexxxy17 and chaylorlover101 for reviewing chapter 7.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Chad spent the rest of the day sitting on Taylor's bed trying to figure out how to tell her about himself and Sharpay. He considered telling her the partial truth by saying that he had just helped Sharpay with her photography shoots, but then he ran the risk of Ryan having pictures proving otherwise. Another idea he had was suggesting that they elope and leave everything behind, but she would want Gabriella and Kelsi at the wedding and if Gabriella went somewhere, Ryan was sure to follow and continue messing things up. All he knew for sure was that no matter how he told her she would be upset, but he would rather have her find out from him then have Ryan tell her.

He was staring off into space when Taylor came into her room after class. He could tell from her mannerisms that she was in a good mood. He hated to ruin her good day, but he couldn't put this off any longer. He had been trying to protect himself and her for too long and that was clear by what he had witnessed this morning. If he didn't tell Taylor now and deal with Ryan, there was no telling what Ryan might try.

"You look comfy," Taylor smiled as she dropped her backpack on the floor by her desk. When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him and saw the emotionless expression on his face. "Chad, are you ok?" She climbed onto the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," his voice was just above a whisper. "And you're going hate me."

"Why am I going to hate you?" Taylor asked. This was the first time in their two year relationship that she had ever seen Chad like this. His voice was wavering with emotions, but none of those emotions were showing on his face. "Say something, Chad, you're scaring me."

"I did something stupid," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"You cheated on me," she guessed after several seconds of silence.

He nodded.

"When?" Her face didn't show any emotions and he couldn't hear any in her voice. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or worried that she was taking the news so calmly.

"Every time you've broken up with me."

His response shocked her to the core as she quickly did the math and determined that he had cheated on her at least 14 times during their relationship.

"With who?" She demanded as rage replaced her calm feelings. She got off her bed and started to pace.

"You don't know her," he sighed, climbing off the bed.

She froze and looked at him. "It was the same slut every time?"

He nodded.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"Since high school…"

"Since high school?!" Taylor shrieked. "Then why the hell were you with me?"

"Because she didn't want to be with me," he stated.

"So what? I was the first chick that came along that did want to be with you?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"No! It's not like that," he shook his head. "I love you, Taylor."

"And sleeping with your high school lover is a good way to show that," Taylor said sarcastically. "Why are you telling me this now, Chad?" Her eyes went dark. "Oh my god, she's pregnant, isn't she!"

"No!" Chad exclaimed. "She's not pregnant! We ended things mutually. I love you, Taylor, and I want to be with you."

"Nobody ever ends things mutually," Taylor stated. "She dumped you and now you're stuck with me."

"That's not how it is, Taylor, I swear," Chad cried. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"You want to be with me?" Taylor shook her head as tears trickled down her face. "Did you really think I would still want to be with you after you told me you've been sleeping with another girl since high school?"

"I thought our love was strong enough," he whispered as he reached to dry her tears.

"Don't touch me," Taylor snapped, stepping away from him. "We're done for good, Chad Danforth. I don't want to see you ever again."

Chad grabbed his jacket from her coat rack and left the room wordlessly. She shut the door behind him and locked it. Outside, he pressed his forehead against the door and tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard her begin to sob on the other side of the door.

Troy and Gabriella found him sitting there with his head pressed against the door a couple hours later when they got home from their date. Troy took Chad out to the living room while Gabriella checked on Taylor.

"I know it won't make you feel better, but you did the right thing," Troy told his best friend. "She doesn't know the whole story, but I'm pretty sure she'll see things in a different light when she finds out the truth about Ryan."


	10. Chapter 9

Alright folks I can't believe after this chapter there is only two left...well a chapter and an epilogue...it's crazy! I really do hope you guys are enjoying this story, I had fun writing it. But anyway... I really don't know what to say right now so I'll just be on my way hehe

Thanks to MermaidRam85, chaylorlover101 and CuteANDSexxxy17 for reviewing the last chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Chad woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. It was obvious that the couch in the girls' living room was not meant for sleeping on. He sat up and was popping his back when he heard Gabriella giggle.

Glancing at his watch he noted that it was only a quarter after six in the morning and his knowledge that Troy was never up that early for any reason (including Christmas) worried him. Quietly he stood up and made his way towards the giggling sound. He peeked around the corner into the hall where the bedrooms were and he stared wide eyed at what he saw.

Gabriella was standing in the hall in one of Troy's shirts and Ryan was behind her cupping her breasts. That was it. Ryan had gone too far.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Chad exclaimed, startling both Gabriella and Ryan.

"Chad!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, Chad, what the hell?" Ryan smirked.

Chad had wanted to wipe that smirk off Ryan's face the first time he had seen it. So he did. He charged the other guy and with one swing of his fist sent Ryan into the closest wall.

"CHAD!" Gabriella screamed as she rushed to Ryan's side.

"Get away from him!" Chad ordered and pulled Gabriella away from Ryan as Troy and Taylor came out into the hall to find out what was going on. "Get your shit and get out of here _now_, Ryan."

"You really don't want to do that," Ryan said as he pressed a hand to his bloody lip. "Remember our little deal?"

"I told her," Chad stated. "I told her everything. Even stuff you didn't know. So you have nothing over me anymore."

"You told Taylor that you've been sleeping with my sister while you were dating her?" Ryan asked with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "You told her about all the pictures you guys took?"

"You didn't say anything about pictures," Taylor stated, quietly.

"I can show them to you," Ryan said, trying to smirk but his fat lip made it difficult. "They're very -"

"Ryan isn't gay," Troy interrupted him. "Chad has a picture of himself and Sharpay at a party and Ryan is in the background with two girls." He disappeared into Gabriella's room and found the picture he had hidden in there. He brought it back into the hall and handed it to Gabriella.

"How do you know it's recent?" Gabriella asked, looking at the photo. "People's sexual preferences can change…"

"It was taken eight weeks ago," Chad stated. "And Ryan was only pretending to be gay to get with you, Gabriella."

"WHAT?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Sharpay told me everything," Chad stated. "He was the mascot at West High and he wanted revenge and Gabriella was what he wanted."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?!" Troy yelled.

"Because I knew if I told you, you would confront Ryan and Ryan would tell Taylor," Chad said.

"So you knowingly let my girlfriend keep living with him?" Troy asked. "I thought you were my best friend, Chad."

"I am," Chad stated. "But if you hadn't continued that stupid initiation process at East High then none of this would have happened. Ryan wouldn't have wanted to get revenge on you and you wouldn't have put Gabriella in danger."

"Oh? So this is my fault!?" Troy exclaimed. "Well excuse me, but I remember a certain someone who never took part in those because he was off sleeping with Sharpay."

"Don't forget the-" Ryan started to add.

"SHUT UP!" Taylor screamed, causing the three guys and Gabriella to look at her.

"All three of you need to get out _now_!" Taylor exclaimed. "Just get out!"

"But my stuff," Ryan said.

"Will be outside in the parking lot by tonight," Taylor snapped. "Now just get out!"

Chad watched Troy and Ryan leave the hall and grabbed Taylor's arm, but she snatched it away immediately. "I really do love you, Taylor, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did."


	11. Chapter 10

So I'm supposed to be working on a Mixed Up; Mashed Up Short right now, but after reading the outpouring of reviews I got today after posting Chapter 9 I decided to do something crazy and unplanned! And that is posting this chapter! I wasn't going to post it until Tuesday but I felt the urge to go ahead and update it tonight! So what that means is that you won't get another update until the 30th...JUST KIDDING!! The epilogue will be up Tuesday!

I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks to girlpower8900, chaylorlover101, general wildcat, lilmissmonique, Zialicious and CuteANDSexxxy17 for reviewing the last chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

With Troy settling into her room, Gabriella sought Taylor out and found her sitting in Kelsi's old room.

"Hey," she greeted. "Can I come in?"

Taylor nodded and Gabriella walked over and sat down next to her best friend.

"I wish she had never left," Taylor whispered. "If she hadn't left none of this would have happened."

Gabriella nodded and leaned her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"I keep hoping that I'll wake up and this will have all been a dream," Taylor said. "No Ryan, no Sharpay, Kelsi being here and me still being with Chad."

"I know, me too," Gabriella said. "But with Troy living here with us now and paying rent we don't have to find another roommate."

"Are he and Chad talking?" Taylor asked after several minutes.

"Sort of," Gabriella replied. "There's a lot of hurt feelings between the two of them, but I've been trying to point out to Troy that he would have done the same thing if he was in Chad's position."

"Uh, Gabriella, can you come here," Troy called. "Quickly!"

"Guess I better go help him," Gabriella laughed. "We're going to watch a movie when we're done, you want to watch with us?"

"No, I think I'll just go to bed," Taylor replied.

"Alright, night," Gabriella said.

Several weeks passed by with Taylor adjusting to living with Gabriella and Troy. She felt like a third wheel whenever she went places or did things with them. Before she and Chad had broken up they had been the perfect foursome and had gone on many double dates. But with her heart still in pieces from Chad's betrayal, Taylor wasn't ready for anything romantic.

She appreciated that Troy and Gabriella made a strong effort to not speak about Chad in front of her. Her mind was already bombarded enough with his face, his scent and memories she had of him. His scent had finally worn off her things and she had cried herself to sleep the night she realized that the pillow he always used didn't smell like him anymore.

But one morning a couple months after the breakup, she found herself eaves dropping on a conversation Troy and Gabriella were having about Chad as they made breakfast.

"His mom is starting to worry about him," Troy stated. "He told her he would only be staying with her for a little while after everything that happened. But she doesn't think he's planning on moving out anytime soon."

"He doesn't have anybody to live with," Gabriella said. "You moved in with us."

"I think it's more than just the fact that he won't move out," Troy said quietly. "You've seen him. He's pale and he's lost a lot of weight. His game sucks too."

"Taylor isn't doing so well either," Gabriella reminded him.

"She's handling it better than Chad is," Troy stated. "She's actually continuing to live her life and he's choosing to stay hidden away from the rest of the world like it will make his problems go away."

In the months that followed, Taylor would eaves drop on their conversations and was slightly relieved that with Troy's help Chad was pulling himself out of his depression. She still loved Chad with her whole slowly-mending-heart and wanted the best for him.

A few weeks before Kelsi was to return, a letter came for Taylor with no return address. She opened it and looked at the signature and was surprised to see Sharpay's name written at the bottom. She crumpled up the letter and threw it in the garbage next to her desk. She didn't want to read anything that that woman had to say.

The letter stayed on her mind for several days until Taylor couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the letter out of the trash can and went to find Gabriella.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked when Taylor handed her the crumpled letter.

"It's from Sharpay," Taylor stated.

"Sharpay as in Ryan's sister?" Troy asked, sitting up and peering over Gabriella's shoulder as she uncrumpled the letter. "When did she send this?"

"A couple days ago," Taylor stated. "Will you read it? I can't."

Gabriella nodded and read through the letter.

"Well?" Taylor asked when Gabriella looked up.

"You need to read it," Gabriella stated and handed her friend the letter.

Taylor sighed and took the letter.

_Dear Taylor,_

_I know I am the last person you want to ever receive a letter from, but I feel like I should apologize for everything that happened with my brother and with me. My brother is an idiot and so am I. The truth is, I've loved Chad since high school, but he never once told me that he loved me. He loves you more than life itself. I could see it in his eyes every time he mentioned your name._

_I know you heard about the photos that were taken, but I'm pretty sure you don't know that I'm a photographer and all the photos of Chad and I were for my projects. I thought that my art would make him love me, but I never held a candle to you._

_I'm sorry I got in the way of you and Chad and I hope this letter finds you back together with him. If not, I hope you'll forgive him if not completely, at least enough for him to move on, because if I know Chad, and I do, this is all eating him up inside._

_Sending an eternity of apologies,_

_Sharpay Evans_

Taylor felt a mixture of hatred and gratitude after reading the letter. She couldn't believe the _other woman_ dared to send her a letter, but at the same time she couldn't look past the guts that it took to write a letter of apology.


	12. Epilogue

Today is a sad day *tear* I can't believe this little story is coming to an end *sigh* Though, I'm sure you are all dying to know how it ends... okay... maybe not _dying_, cause then you wouldn't able to read any more stories *wink* but you know what I mean...

It's hard to believe this is the 5th chapter story I've written since I started writing HSM stories on January 21st of last year... it's so crazy... as for what's next for me, I'm still not 100% sure. I've talked to a couple different people and found out which of my pending ideas they like the most and they both were excited about the same one...so I'm going to spend some time brainstorming for that new story while I continue to work on On the Rebound with my friend Cate and on my Mixed Up; Mashed Up Shorts collection.

So anyway, I want to get a **BIG** shout out to all of the lovely people who reviewed the story while I was writing it: anoddapple, **chaylorlover101 (x 11)**, cornique chaylor girl (x 4), **CuteANDSexxxy17 (x 11)**, general wildcat, girlpower8900 (x 2), Kikyz, lilmissmonique (x 3), MermaidRam85 (x 2), naughtycate, , xXMXx, XxXbRoWnIeBbZxXx (x 2) and Zialicious (x 2)

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

"KELSI!" Taylor and Gabriella yelled as soon as they saw their best friend step through the security check point.

Kelsi grinned and ran towards them. She gave Gabriella a hug then gave Taylor an extra long hug. A year, with just emails and a monthly phone call to keep in contact, was far too long to be away from her best friends.

"I missed you guys so much," Kelsi stated as the trio walked to the baggage claim. "I'm never letting you two out of my sight again."

"You're going to have to," Gabriella said, glancing down at the engagement ring on her finger. "I don't think Troy will be willing to share me."

"Well then he better buy you a nice house with an apartment over the garage or a guesthouse," Kelsi stated. "Because Taylor and I are moving in." Gabriella giggled. "Where is Mr. Bolton anyway?"

"He's waiting outside," Gabriella replied. "I'll go call him and let him know we're getting your bags."

"How are you doing?" Kelsi asked Taylor once they were alone.

"I'm ok," Taylor nodded. It had been nearly ten months since she had seen or talked to Chad. "It's still hard, ya know?"

"Breaking up is supposed to be hard to do," Kelsi stated. "Especially when you really love somebody." She gave Taylor another hug. "So if I see him what do you want me to do? Ignore him? Kick him where the sun doesn't shine? Kil-"

"Do whatever you feel is right," Taylor said. "I'm sure he could use a friend."

Kelsi smiled and they grabbed her bags off the baggage carousel. They met up with Gabriella and headed outside to find Troy, who was leaning against his car with the trunk open.

Kelsi smiled, ran over to him and slugged his shoulder.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"For not waiting another week for me to get home before proposing to my best friend," Kelsi stated. She grinned then gave him a hug. "Congrats, Troy Bolton, you've gotten yourself one amazing lady."

Taylor busied herself loading Kelsi's luggage into the trunk while Troy and Gabriella flirted and Kelsi talked to them. Finished she slammed the trunk closed and caught the other three off guard.

"Uh, thanks, Tay," Troy smiled before opening Gabriella's door.

Kelsi climbed into the backseat next to Taylor and squeezed her hand.

Taylor sighed and looked out the window. Ever since Gabriella and Troy had come home with the news that they were engaged she had felt heavy hearted. She wanted to be happy and in love with Chad, but she wasn't sure her heart was up to it yet.

"So where is my surprise welcome home party going to be?" Kelsi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the car. "And don't play dumb with me, Gabriella. You like to throw parties and I know there's one."

"Well, here's the thing," Gabriella said, turning in her seat. "Troy's mom said we could throw your welcome home party at her house then we got engaged and she suggested that we have a welcome home Kelsi party and a Troy and Gabriella engagement party on the same night since we'd have the same people there."

"I guess I can share my night," Kelsi smiled. "Since you two are so in _loooovee_."

They arrived a few minutes later at Troy's parents' house and Taylor felt claustrophobic with all the party guests swarming to greet the three main guests. She weaved in and out of people and finally made it outside to the empty back porch.

She took several deep calming breaths and fanned her face. Then she saw the figure sitting on the swings by Troy's old tree house and she knew who it was. She looked inside and saw Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi basking in the attention they were being given and then back at the lone figure.

_It's now or never_, the voice in her head said. _Talk to him. Tell him you still love him._

Silently she made her way over to where he was and sat down on the swing next to him. She knew she would have to initiate the conversation, he had said everything he had needed to the last time she had seen him.

She opened her mouth to ask him how he was but instead the words I miss you tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He brought his swing to a stop and looked over at her. "I don't deserve to have you miss me," he stated.

"You're right, you don't deserve anything to do with me," Taylor stated. "You don't deserve my forgiveness or my love." She reached over and grabbed the chain of his swing. "But you can't stop me from giving them to you."

"I ruined everything," he said, standing up causing her swing to sway. "I ruined everything we had, Taylor."

"So we'll start over," Taylor said, standing up. "We'll start over completely. No lies, no extra partners and no ending fights with breakups that we don't mean."

"Why are you doing this?" Chad asked with tears collected in the corner of his eyes.

"Because, Chad Danforth, even against my better judgment, my tortured heart still beats for you and you alone," Taylor stated as she dried the tears that escaped his eyes with her thumb. "You love me and I love you and I think we deserve a second chance."

More tears rolled down his cheeks as he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her lips, tasting the salty tears that had landed there.


End file.
